This invention relates to novel polyurethane and polyurea resin compositions containing chlorosulfonated olefin polymer blocks.
Polyurethane resins have found widespread application in the manufacture of articles that must be tough, abrasion-resistant, and which must exhibit some degree of flexibility. However, the degradation which results when the resins are exposed to various environments has limited their usefulness. Chlorosulfonated polyolefins are widely known and widely used elastomers which exhibit excellent resistance to acids, bases, and solvents. They also exhibit a high degree of flexibility, ozone resistance, and general overall weatherability as well as reduced surface tension. These properties are derived from the presence of chlorine on the polymer backbone. It would be impractical to chlorinate polyurethanes or polyureas to try to improve their properties. However, it has now been found that when chlorosulfonated polyolefins are reacted with polyols and/or polyamines and the resultant intermediate is further reacted with polyisocyanates, polyurethane or polyurea resins are obtained which exhibit improvements in chemical resistance, flexibililty, water resistance and overall weathering while still retaining the desirable properties of polyurethanes and polyureas.